


orange cream pop on your lips (only thing that tastes almost as good as your kiss)

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ....for now, All of the Losers were in love with Bill, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern? 80s? Fever Dream? Who Knows?, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Bill Denbrough's Parents Suck, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Mike Hanlon, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Dead Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT is always lurking, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Post - IT (2017), Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, The Denbroughs are rich, Unspecified Setting, at one point or another - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: The world keeps spinning.That's the thing about worlds, it doesn't stop for anyone and it makes him dizzy, makes him want to sob and pound his fists against the concrete. The sun, however, keeps up its resilient strife to shine brightly, casting shadows across those of us who can't keep up and the summer stays hot. Too hot.Bill Denbrough finds himself unable to breathe in the hot summer as the world spins on.





	orange cream pop on your lips (only thing that tastes almost as good as your kiss)

The world keeps spinning.

That's the thing about worlds, it doesn't stop for anyone and it makes him dizzy, makes him want to sob and pound his fists against the concrete. The sun, however, keeps up its resilient strife to shine brightly, casting shadows across those of us who can't keep up and the summer stays hot. Too hot.

Bill Denbrough finds himself unable to breathe in the hot summer as the world spins on. 

* * *

"I love you." 

Mike whispers, brushing his hand running through Bill's soft strands but with the press of Stan's body heat in his other side, Mike does feel only a sliver of regret to do it like this but he doesn't know how else to do it. Bill is asleep; no harm, no foul. 

Stan gives him a tired smile. 

* * *

 

The summer wouldn't be the same without the Loser's Club - but would it be the same without the looming dread either? 

Without Pennywise? 


End file.
